Twist of Fate
by Shadows of Darkness
Summary: But what caught his attention the most were her piercing eyes, the color of a green acid, seemingly glowing in the dark. In all his years of life, he had never come across a human who had a coloring like her" from chapter 1. Kind of IY/Naruto crossover
1. the first meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any the characters in this story

_**Hey, everybody! Long time no see... well a really long time. But anyways, this story is the idea I came up with a long time ago but didn't have the time to write it. So, finally after few months here it is. Enjoy

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"The First Meeting"**_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes when he sensed a disturbance in the air. The forest had become too silent for his taste and he didn't like it one bit. He slowly breathed in the scents surrounding him and tried to decipher anything that was out of place. But there was nothing and he became irritated, not liking the foreboding feeling he got. With grace that no other possessed he stood up straight and followed the noise his retainers were making not far away.

Soon, the forest again became rich with different sounds of animals and tenseness left his muscles when he felt life all around him. Just then, the wind picked up and lazily blew the scent of his pack to him. He didn't pay much attention to it, knowing were they were, but he froze when a very small amount of foreign scent invaded his sense. The scent didn't belong in his pack and his memory told him that he never came across that particular scent before. Then the scent started to disperse in the wind, leaving nothing behind.

Sesshoumaru quickened his steps and soon he was almost flying over the forest grounds, covering the distance between himself and his retainers in a matter of seconds. As he got closer, the muddled noises his retainers were making turned out to be hushed whispers between the green kappa and the small human child, who faithfully followed him around. Silently his feet touched the ground as he entered a clearing full of variety of flowers and he saw his ward and his retainer at the other end of the clearing where the gigantic trees started to grow.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said simply, instantly getting the girl's attention. But the reaction he got from her was unusual, considering how she always exclaimed loudly and ran to greet him. The said girl only put her index finger in front of her mouth, asking him to be quiet. He raised an eyebrow with amusement but remained silent, while calmly walking up to them through the field of flowers. But Sesshoumaru stopped when he noticed what they where looking at.

On the ground few feet away from the girl was a female almost completely covered with a black cloak. The smell of flowers obscured the female's scent but his sharp nose still picked up hers easily from among the different plants. She was definitely human and he almost sighed, knowing that Rin wouldn't leave the woman behind. One look at the girl's pleading eyes confirmed his suspicion.

Ah-Un approached the demon lord, who was already picking the woman up with his mokomoko, and he stood calmly while the new load was deposited gently on his back. Mokomoko then wrapped itself around the demon's shoulder and the demon Lord signaled them to walk. Rin started to follow him but stopped when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a pack like thing lying, almost hidden behind a tree. Quickly, picking it up, she ran in the direction her Lord went.

At dusk they found a good spot for camping and the grumbling imp got assigned to start the fire after the girl gathered wood for it. While the toad was blowing the small flame he managed to create, Rin went with Ah-Un to find some food for themselves. Finally, after his task of building fire was finished, the kappa started to glare at the _thing_ that the wretched girl had found and tried to understand why his great Lord had brought the human they came across with them _again_. He watched as his Lord used his mokomoko to put the woman on the ground and to his outrage, the great demon left the white fur wrapped around the human. The grumbling started again but this time it was cut short when a piece of a rock came flying at him, hitting him straight on his forehead, rending him unconscious . Satisfied, Sesshoumaru sat against a tree and closed his eyes, relying on his other senses to alert him of danger, no matter how insignificantly small it was.

The last rays of the sun were completely gone when Rin happily ambled back in their small camp with Ah-Un right behind her. She sat down on the ground next to their new guest and put down the pack she found next to her. After that, she started to enjoy the variety of berries she had found with a big grin adoring her face. Soon enough, she was yawning and she put some more wood into the fire before quickly falling asleep on Ah-Un. Next to them, the kappa was already snoring loudly on the ground he fell. When the moon was very high, the demon Lord opened his eyes.

"Human" said Sesshoumaru, suddenly, glaring at the woman "This Sesshoumaru knows that you are conscious." He waited for her to speak but, to his slight irritation, she didn't respond. The demon intensified his glare and he started to tighten his mokomoko's hold on her.

"I would appreciate it if you would remove this thing" the woman said tensely, gritting her teeth. Slightly amused with her behavior, Sesshoumaru lessened the hold on her upper body but he kept mokomoko wrapped around her legs, to make sure she didn't run. He didn't have the patience to chase the woman, no matter how easy it was to catch human species. The woman sat up using her arms and turned to look at him with a scowl, which he clearly saw. He could almost feel her glare through her hood and it only made him more amused than annoyed with her disrespect.

"I give you my word that I won't escape" she said with a deceptive calmness. She started to flex her arms, clenching and unclenching her fists to return the blood circulation, all the while warily observing the male from beneath her hood, careful to make sure he didn't see her face.

"Your words are wasted, for no human can escape this Sesshoumaru" he said and released his hold on her legs. But the white fur stayed loosely wrapped around the woman, much to her annoyance but she didn't say anything.

"Judging by your way of speech and your _very_ obvious arrogance, I say that you are some kind if a stuck up noble" she retorted with a snap, feeling angry that he was underestimating her, when he didn't even know her.

"Human, this Sesshoumaru spared you only on a whim, so you should be grateful" he glared at her, slowly losing his patience with her disrespectful tone.

"Only on a whim, huh." the woman said quietly to herself with a small bitter smile. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only observing her strange behavior. They sat in silence after that, only listening to the sounds of the burning wood. Suddenly, the kappa's one loud snore broke the tenseness of their silence. The woman sighed and looked at the snoring little demon, seemingly for the first time noticing what was around her, also noting a brown pack sitting next to her.

"What is that thing? Some kind of a mutated toad?" she asked with a frown, indicating the kappa. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman sharply, silently questioning her state of mind. Every human knew about demons and if they, for some kind of a forsaken reason, didn't, they never survived. And the woman before him didn't know about his kind when she had clearly been traveling in the forest infested with demons. He started to wonder how she even survived for that long.

"He is a demon" he answered, carefully observing her reaction. She, as he had guessed, seemed shocked with the way her mouth was opening and closing repeatedly. He almost chuckled because of the image she was creating, an enigma, completely covered in black, who at first had the air of indifference and dignity around her, now gapping at him like a fish. He was almost enjoying the moment. Finally, she had seemed to have found her resolve, and her lips formed a scowl. He wondered what the point of the hood was if everyone could read her emotions just by the expressions of her mouth.

"That is not possible for there are no free demons" she said with a knowing attitude "and all the small ones had been dead for hundreds of years." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her answer and he almost growled with displeasure. Her strange attitude was starting to resemble the hanyou's wench, who clearly didn't know the meaning of modesty. He had a sudden impulse to choke her but decided against it, not wanting to waste his time.

"Woman," he sharply said "are you implying that this Sesshoumaru isn't a demon?" He growled, instantly getting her whole attention. The woman looked at him, as if it was her first time seeing him. He could almost feel her gaze lingering on his markings, especially the one on his forehead. "This Sesshoumaru is quite intrigued. Tell me, woman, how come you don't know about demons when it is a common knowledge? From what sort place do you come from that you seem to think that demons are almost extinct?" He inquired her further with other questions but when she didn't respond to any of them he didn't push her, letting her keep her little secrets, and knowing that in time all would be revealed. Again, they sat in silence, observing each other.

"Tomorrow we will travel far. Rest for now for you will need it" Sesshoumaru said, breaking their staring contest. He gazed at the fire, which was growing smaller, and threw some more wood in it, making it grow. He turned to look back at the woman when her movement caught his attention and his eyes almost widened with wonder. The said person had raised her arm to lower the hood she wore, revealing a shock of … pink hair, which seemed have the light of their own in the illumination of the fire. But what caught his attention the most were her piercing eyes, the color of a green acid, seemingly glowing in the dark. In all his years of life, he had never come across a human who had a coloring like her. It made him more curious from where she came from but he refrained from asking, knowing there would be no answer.

"Woman-" he started but stopped when she interrupted.

"Stop calling me that" she said with a cold calmness, her intense eyes piercing his. Sesshoumaru smirked, getting more intrigued with the strange woman, who had the audacity to disrespect him.

"Then, will you tell this Sesshoumaru you name" he said more than asked. The woman seemed to consider the question, while looking at him intently. Finally, she looked away with a sigh and answered.

"Haruno…Sakura"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me. I am just experimenting with this idea, so I don't know if I should continue it**_


	2. Someone familiar

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any the characters in this story

**_Hi, everybody!!! I am really sorry that I didn't update for so long but I was so busy and still am. But all you wonderful reviews have motivated me to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much I enjoyed writing it._****_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Someone familiar"**_

The morning came too quickly for her. Sakura groggily woke up only to find out that she was trapped by something white and furry. Her first reaction was to slice it all into bloody pieces. But then the memory of the previous day came to her and she started to analyze her situation at every possible angle. She remembered that the furry thing wrapped around her was alive or it was controlled by chakra. Using her hidden senbons, she could get out of her bindings if it started to tighten but then there was the second problem. If her memory served her correctly, there were three subjects surrounding her and one horse like being. One of them definitely had some skills that she had to be wary of, other than that she didn't have any worries of escaping.

Suddenly, she sensed a movement next to her and she caught the offending hand that was trying to touch her. There was a startled gasp and judging by the high pitch of the voice and the size of the hand it was a small girl. Sakura opened her eyes only to be greeted by a mass of dark brown hair and big brown eyes filled with curiosity and some fear. She let go of the hand and sat up straight all the while observing her surroundings.

The stuck up noble was no where in sight, which was good, and the green demon … more like a mutated toad was sitting on the other side of the clearing and grumbling to himself, all the while shooting a glare in her direction. What is his problem? Sakura wondered. But she quickly erased that thought because it wasn't anything important.

"Rin's name is Rin. What is nee-san's name?" asked the girl next to her. Sakura looked at the girl sharply. And as expected Rin started to fidget under her stare but still held her gaze. Brave girl. Sakura thought. But still too naïve.

"Sakura" she answered simply. But the girl still brightened up immediately and grinned at her sweetly. Sakura couldn't help but to soften slightly towards the girl. She was too innocent for her liking but still she was … A breath of fresh air. Yes, that's what the girl is to me. Sakura thought as her lips twitched a little. In this world filled with lies, deceit and hatred, where only those with power managed to survive. People like this girl are the only rays of light that can forgive the sins of mankind.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura looked up from her gloomy thought and found her pack being handed to her. "Rin found this under a tree. So, Rin thought that it must have been nee-san's." Rin grinned at her again showing her dimples. Sakura couldn't help but smile shakily back at her in gratitude. It felt strange and foreign to smile a true smile again after so long but she managed.

"Is there any water near by?" Sakura asked while slowly removing the lose fur wrapped around her legs. The girl, Rin, nodded enthusiastically and pointed to her right. Standing up, Sakura picked up her pack and started to walk in the pointed direction, completely ignoring the glaring toad.

Sakura strolled in the forest for a while and finally found a small river. Putting down her pack near the bank she dipped her hands in the water and scooped it up. She didn't move as she gazed solemnly at her reflection in the water. Her features hadn't changed much but her eyes were a different story. There was certain darkness in them that she never had before and there was a great amount of wariness and tiredness in there also. What did I expect; this is life of a shinobi.

She angrily splashed the water on her face, getting rid of the evidence of her nap, and raised her hand to her hair, slightly wetting them. Dragging her fingers through it, she didn't wince as she forcefully untangled the knots. Getting her pack she reached for the container and after twisting the top open, she dipped it wholly into the water, slowly filling it.

When she looked at the ripples in the water, her reflection was distorting and, suddenly, she found herself looking into **his** eyes. With a jerk Sakura lunged back and fell on her butt, her container forgotten in the water. She started to breathe hard and pinched her temples with a slightly shaky hand, while her eyes were tightly shut in concentration.

Slowly her breathing eased out and she stood up fluidly, her earlier shakiness forgotten. After retrieving her container with water, she left the river, heading in a different direction from the makeshift camp.

* * *

"Where are you headed, human."

Sakura wasn't surprised when she heard him. Not long after she had left the river, she had felt his presence. He had tried to hide his strange chakra signature but she was a seasoned kunoichi, who knew what to look for. She stopped walking but didn't make a move to face him, her back still turned in his direction. It was a vulnerable position but she knew that he wouldn't attack without provocation. Samurais like him had too much honor for that.

"Nowhere in particular."

That answer was definitely not what he was looking for. She could practically feel him glaring in her direction and it only made her smirk. And again they were in a standstill. This is getting old real fast. Sakura thought dryly. Doesn't he have someone else to bug, maybe that mutated toad? Tch. I don't have time for this. She started to walk away from him when he lunged for her.

Just then she had a split second to make her decision. Her eyes narrowed as she calculated the pros and cons. Still, it would be best if I stayed under the radar. She sighed and completely lowered her guard as he tightly grasped her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. His hold was in no way choking but it was meant to be uncomfortable for the victim. But normal people wouldn't know the difference, would they. Sakura thought sardonically while being dangled in the air like it was nothing, which for her was true.

Suddenly, he let go of her and she fell. Again she had to make a decision. Well, might as well continue this pretense … This is going to be a blow to my pride. She thought as she ungracefully fell on her butt. The demon didn't say anything while he started to walk away, clearly expecting her to follow. Tch. Bastard. Sakura glared at his back as she got up to follow him.

When they entered the camp, Rin quickly ran to greet them with a big smile. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued on his way, while his pack got ready for another journey. He turned back slightly to observe the human woman, who was following him in a distance with an unreadable expression on her face. He was intrigued with her behavior and he knew that she was definitely holding back something big.

* * *

Sakura was getting bored, scratch that, she was getting really pissed off as she glared at the aloof demon walking way in the front, like he was too good to walk with his group. They walked though the whole day pointlessly and the sun was already setting, leaving everything in an orange glow. He didn't even tell them where they were going and his odd mix of followers didn't ask anything, leaving her very frustrated. The girl, Rin, was looking at her again with a longing kind of look, like she would disappear any minute and leave her.

Poor girl. She must be starved of normal attention. Sakura thought and she again glared at the icicle called Sesshoumaru. Of course, with his company who wouldn't be? Sakura picked up her pace a little to catch up with the dragon like being, Ah-Un, if she remembered correctly.

"Rin, right?"

Rin looked at the woman who was walking next to her. She nodded with a grin from Ah-Un's back. They continued in silence but she was content with that and she was happy that Sesshoumaru-sama had let the strange woman stay. Rin looked at the pick haired woman, who was determinedly looking straight.

"So ... what do you like?" Rin blinked and immediately broke out a smile. The older girl was definitely uncomfortable trying to engage her into a small talk. But she was trying and that was more than enough for Rin. She started to talk about flowers and their pretty colors and anything else that came to her mind. The other girl just listened and nodded at appropriate places, which made Rin glad because, usually, nobody was interested in talking about flowers. The only other person who had been interested was Kagome-neesan, the odd priestess who travelled with the funny man in red.

"Aa" Sakura knew what Rin was talking about, girls her age usually liked flowers very much but this girl was very observant and had a good memory. Plants were definitely her passion, which with some nurturing could grow to be great. Was that why the demon kept the girl safe because he saw her potential? Sakura wondered about it but it wasn't likely. He would have long ago left the girl with some herb specialist, so she could start learning earlier.

Sakura looked at the back of the demon walking way in the front. If she was correct in her assumptions about demons then he had heard the whole one sided conversation. Well, this a good time as any to test my theory.

"Rin." The girl looked at her curiously, while Sakura was carefully observing the demon "Can I share with you a very important secret of mine?" She asked in a low voice. That definitely got the reaction that she was looking for. Sesshoumaru had his head inclined a little, an action that showed that he was listening. It was a very slight movement really but Sakura had been in the Interrogation Squad under the guidance of Morino Ibiki. That small movement spoke volumes to her. And with a smirk she continued.

"I used to love flowers when I was your age."

* * *

They stopped for the night in another clearing, which had a clear view of the sky. Sakura sat down with her back against a tree's base. His High Ugliness had already started fire and was trying to make it grow by blowing, which wasn't working. Sakura was amused by his misery and made no move to help. Rin already went to forage for some food and she wanted to see how the girl would do.

The demon icicle was staring at her again across the small fire. He was not exactly glaring but his gaze was still piercing. Must still be annoyed. Sakura thought with amusement. She gave him a smirk before turning her gaze to the darkening sky. I wonder what he is doing right now. Maybe he is annoying the hell out of everybody surrounding him … most likely. I hope we meet sooner than later.

"Sakura-san?" said a voice from the forest "I think I found the plants you were telling me about." Rin came to view and she had variety of plants in her hands. Sakura beckoned her to come closer to look at the plants. The small girl approached her and showed her what she got. Sakura picked up one plant with an unreadable expression.

"See this plant's leaves?" Rin nodded "It has a slightly different shape from what I told you. If you had eaten it, you would've had a severe poisoning." Rin gasped and looked at the plant closer to memorize it. "But if handled properly, you could use it like a medicine to numb the pain." Sakura explained before putting it in her pack "The rest of it you can eat. You did well even on your first time." Rin grinned at the praise and sat next to her before starting to consume the edible parts that Sakura showed her. Soon, the little girl was asleep with her head on her lap. Sakura looked at the slightly shivering girl and she took off her cloak to wrap the material around the girl.

"Why" came a voice from across the fire. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow. She was about to answer when she felt something strange. Another strange chakra signature was coming closer but something was wrong with it like it was really ill. From the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru stiffen. He stood up and walked into the forest calmly like he was just going for a relaxing stroll.

Sakura waited for him to reach the other signature before following quickly. In a matter of few minutes she reached them with her speed. She didn't make any noise as she landed on the ground and hid herself in the shadows. From her point of view she could see Sesshoumaru easily because of his bright color. Then she turned her gaze to the other person, who was standing, more like slouching, in front of him.

He really was a sight to see with his salivating mouth and grotesque body. The demon was massive with trunk like arms which were longer than his legs. He hung them in front of himself like he didn't have the strength to lift them. His crazed eyes were trained on the pristine demon in front of him and he roared at him, showing his uneven fangs, which were still deadly.

Wow. And I thought the toad was ugly. I guess I owe him an apology. Sakura smirked at her thoughts. In that instant the demon attacked much faster than she expected. This is impossible. Sakura watched as Sesshoumaru easily dodged the sloppy but still powerful attacks. Anything that size and symmetry should be slower. Hoshigaki Kisame was big but fast on his feet only because he trained his body since the start to be that and because of it he was always precise in his attacks.

Sakura continued to analyze the battle through narrowed eyes. Sesshoumaru dodged another arm as he attacked the defenseless chest. The demon screamed in rage when his chest was slashed and started to melt under the poison. That surprised Sakura for she didn't know the silver haired demon had that trick and she stored that information away for later use. Something is off about this whole thing. That demon couldn't even defend himself when he definitely had power to do so. And he is too sloppy to have that kind of speed.

She continued to watch the battle when, suddenly, Sesshoumaru sliced off the demon's right hand. Something strange happened then. The demon's arm quickly grew back and he started to attack with more power. Then the realization came to her. Of course, why didn't I see it before. Sakura closed her eyes in concentration and then she felt it. The demon had his own chakra but there was another completely different one mixed in with it. She memorized the feel of that chakra because her gut instinct told her that she would need it later and it was always right.

Sakura concentrated and found out that the foreign chakra was mostly concentrated in the stomach area, like he swallowed the thing that gave him the power. If that thing was taken out then he wouldn't be such an annoyance anymore. She waited for Sesshoumaru to find it but he never made a move to attack his stomach, he was mostly concentrated on taking of his head among other things. It was like he couldn't feel the foreign chakra mingling with the demon.

She had waited long enough and she was loosing her patience with the pointless battle. Quickly getting out an explosive note she attached it to a kunai and with a deadly aim threw it at the demon's stomach when she saw an opening. She jumped back and hid in the trees so Sesshoumaru wouldn't spot her in the sudden flash of light. The kunai connected with its intended target and there was an explosion big enough to rip the demon into several pieces. His body parts flew all over the place and it didn't make a move to regenerate again.

Then something pink caught her eyes as she was observing the carnage. There were four jewel like pieces lying on the ground near the leftover of the demon's carcass. Sesshoumaru picked them up and dropped them into a pouch like thing before putting it in some secret pocket. If he had been surprised by the sudden explosion, he hid it well. Right then, Sakura melted into the shadows silently and disappeared.

She appeared back in the camp and carefully but quickly put Rin's head on her lap before slowing down her breathing and the speed of her heart like she was sleeping. She wouldn't dare repeat the same mistake that got her caught the previous night. And not a moment too soon Sesshoumaru walked back into the camp calmly like he hadn't been fighting a massive demon few minutes ago. She could feel his intense gaze directed at her like he was suspicious but soon his attention turned elsewhere as he settled down.

* * *

The next day found them still walking to Kami knew where. Sakura was starting to get ready to share a piece of her mind with the leading demon when six other chakra signatures started to approach them. She quickly pulled her hood up so her hair and eyes wouldn't be seen. Sesshoumaru stopped, obviously waiting for them to approach. His body tensed a bit but not like the night before. So, whoever they are, they are neither an enemy nor an ally. Interesting.

Just then five people and one odd child appeared in her field of vision. The one running in the front was ridiculously red and … Where those ears on his head? Behind him there were two women and one man all young looking and the child was riding on the man's shoulder. All of them looked odd and their choice of weapon was even stranger. Who even wields a bow and a giant boomerang these days? They are ridiculous, no wonder Sesshoumaru isn't worried.

But the last person in their group made her tense. It was a he but it hard to tell with dark colored cloak that was completely covering him much like her own. Almost all of them had strange chakra except the woman who had the giant boomerang; even the two-tailed cat held in her hands had chakra. Wait, a two-tailed cat? Must be another demon. Sakura thought as she observed the odd bunch coming closer.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Give us the shards that you have before I make you!!!" The one in red screamed while he took out a sword that was even bigger than him. Sakura immediately disliked him because of his brash attitude and misplaced arrogance. By looking at the two it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was stronger and more powerful. Maybe he's an idiot. Her mind commented. Most likely. Sakura agreed with a nod.

"Hanyou," Sesshoumaru greeted him with his own sword out "I am not here for pointless battle." The entire odd bunch looked shocked at this. Judging by their reaction, they must have fought a lot in the past. A half-demon? There is even such a thing? Sakura wondered. "I came here with an offering. I want to join our packs against Naraku and in return you will get the shards."

"HA! You're asking us for help? No way!" The hanyou exclaimed much louder than necessary.

"Inuyasha," said the girl with the bow "maybe we should consider his offer. He has four shards and he will be another great ally to us."

"WHAT!!!"

Sakura watched their exchange with boredom. She observed the girl, who had another type of different chakra than demons. The girl was nothing special and the clothes she wore were less than ideal for battle. The others of her group joined in the argument, all seeming to support the idea, except the bullheaded red. And, finally, they came to an agreement when the red hit the ground forcefully, leaving a dent of a human shape.

Sesshoumaru must have more patience than I gave him credit for if he is going to join up with them. Sakura thought when she felt the movement. Quickly getting out a kunai, she blocked the tanto that was heading for her throat. There was a shocked silence. The figure in the dark cloak didn't make the move to ease the pressure on the weapon.

"It took you long enough to find me … ugly hag." Sakura only smirked in return.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**_Well how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me. Well, I have nothing more to say. Until next time ^.^_**


End file.
